


221b Naked

by TalksToSelf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Sherlock and John were naked in front of each other, they were naked in front of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b Naked

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: A little 221b ficlet to go with a drawing I did!

Long before Sherlock and John were naked in front of each other, they were naked in front of each other. The day John met Sherlock he felt he was shed of everything, this strange, amazing man could see through it all, John wasn't just naked, he was a skeleton, stripped to the very bone in front of the detective. It took only a few weeks for Sherlock to begin feeling the same, that John, unlike any person on this earth had a way of seeing past Sherlock's fancy clothes and the cold exterior.

So there they were - skeletons, but a skeleton is only the beginning, a proper human being needs muscles and sinew and flesh and heart. It took Sherlock only a few days before he could see John's heart, the fiesty underneath, the soldier, the man who beneath the warm tea-drinking exterior was willing to kill to protect what he loved. It took John many months to see Sherlock's heart, after all it was very well guarded, but it was definitely there. Their skeletons were built upon, over time, added to and pieced together like a puzzle until both could see the other stripped, naked, and completely vulnerable.

So long before Sherlock and John unwrapped to shed each other of their clothes and laid bare, they were laid bare.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that goes with it:   
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/035/4/f/naked_by_cleargreencrystal-d5tunxv.jpg


End file.
